


The Exile of Alre Erquen

by Zoya87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bindings, Birth, Birthing, Bound, Centaurs, Creampie, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Elf Sex, Ent - Freeform, Enterprise, F/M, Fairy, Fairys, Giving Birth, Horse cock, Incest, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgy, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Satyr, Spider Girl - Freeform, Unconsciousness, Unrealistic Sex, cum, destending, drider, flared, glamor, going unconcious, imp, incubus, intimate, mermaid, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya87/pseuds/Zoya87
Summary: A dark elf gets exiled to the surface and gets raped by many native creatures.





	1. Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story. Not all chapters will be equal in length, some will be shorter while others are longer.

I used to have high standing with my clan and homeland. Until I was banished from the undermountain city all together. I drudged threw the mountain thinking about the dishonor I had supposedly caused for fucking a dwarf. I had been a high standing dark elf man, but I fell susceptible to a male dwarfs gruffness. Now I was on my way to the surface world banished from my homeland. My name is Alre Erquen and this is my life after leaving my home.

I traveled through the tunnel leading to the surface. The light glowed down threw it reflecting off my deep blue skin. My silver hair pulled back into a high pony bobbed back and forth as I walked down the tunnel. Soon I could see the exit where the light was coming from. I frowned at the bright light that entered the underground. The outside was lush and green. As I walked out of the cave I stepped onto the fluffy green grass. Trees surrounded me as I entered the new world. I breathed in and the fresh forest air assailed my nose. I walked out into the forest. Would this be my new home? I sighed sadly as I left my old life behind. I had a pack with everything I should need to establish myself out here on the surface.

I wandered into the forest, the first thing I would look for would be somewhere to sleep. I didn't need it right now, but I knew I would eventually. I had a fairly good sense of direction so I could find my way around and back to it easily. I wandered deeper and deeper into the forest. I felt on edge as I didn't have a good idea what to expect. I had never been out here in a hunting party or anything like that. I was an aristocrat, I didn't need to sully my hands. That's what other people were for. But I suppose that was all in the past. Now I was whatever I needed to be. I was a lone survivor out in the wilderness.

I wandered the woods hearing the chirping of birds and skittering of forest critters. It wasn't so bad out here, I smiled. Sure it was terribly different from where I had lived my whole life, but it was somewhat refreshing. Maybe I needed a change in my life.

I heard the snapping of twigs and a sudden stomping from behind me. I turned quickly and pulled out my rapier. It was too late though. The minotaur was upon me and used his axe to snap my rapier in twine. I gasped as he reached out grasping me firmly in his fat fist. He dropped his axe grabbing me with his other hand.

I didn't know minotaurs were native out here. I suddenly realized basically knew nothing about the surface. I struggled in his grasp, I did not want to die, I had to get away from this beast.

"Let me go!" I cried out wenn struggling got me nowhere.

The minotaur didn't respond. He lowered me into a kneeling position and I suddenly was hit in the face by his massive cock. His massive flared head poked inches in front of my face. My eyes widened as his cock slapped against my face prodding my mouth trying to open it. His throbbing member smelt musky and of salt. His hand squeezed me and I gasped and his massive flared head struck my mouth. My lips stretched around his member as he forced it into my mouth. I felt like my jaw opened horribly wide as his cock slammed into my mouth without any delicacy.

I made muffles sounds as he forced his large rod into my mouth. My eyes teared up as the minotaur thrust his large cock into my mouth popping his head and some of the shaft inside.  
I blushed as the minotaur used my hole thrusting his cock further into my mouth. Soon the base of his shaft slapped against my lips as his cock slid down my throat. His large cock began to move in and out of my mouth.I could feel my own member stiffen in my pants at the hot assault. His large member was arousing to me. He forced himself on me, but I kind of liked it. My head bobbed back and forth as he thrust in and out of my mouth. My lips were wrapped tightly around the invading member as he fucked my mouth roughly.

Soon he pulled out with an audible pop and my mouth gaped open for a moment. He ripped my pants and top off of me and quickly turned me around facing away from him using his strong hands. I looked back at him as he positioned me exactly where he wanted to use me.

"Wait!" I said as I knew what he was planning on doing.

I felt his hard cock but up against my lush ass prodding at my bare hole. I felt so naked suddenly. He didn't wait and immediately began to push his cock against my not virgin hole. I moaned as his head began to stretch out my hole opening me up for his member to slide inside. His large flared head opened me up slowly as it forced its way inside. I gasped and tried to relax. This had to be the largest thing that had ever entered me. I was no stranger to anal, but I had never had anything as large as a minotaur inside of my ass. His head popped inside with force causing me to expel a shrill cry from my mouth. I groaned as he began to force his member further inside of me. His large head opened me up as it slid deeper inside my tight, compared to his cock, ass.

He began to grind his cock into my ass as he entered ever so slowly, wich was as quick as I was opening up for his large member. He began to push harder forcing me to open up quicker. His large rod slid into my ass and I groaned at the massive amount I was being filled with. My own cock was hard and pre was dripping from my head. I couldn't believe how much I was loving being used by this minotaur. I wanted to receive all his length inside of me. I wanted to take it all. His member snaked its way inside of me inching further and further inside my tight ass. I began to stroke my cock as his massive member opened me up. Pre flowed freely from the tip of my cock as the minotaur stuffed my ass. I could feel myself opening up to accommodate his girthy lengthy member. Mt tongue lolled out of my mouth as the last few inches of his cock slammed into me. I moaned lewdly as his cock was fully inside of me.

He began to pull out of my ass slowly. I could feel myself holding onto him, not wanting to let him go. His slick cock slid out of my asss to the tip of his cock. I could feel the rim of his flared head stretch open my asshole. I gasped as he thrust his cock back inside me. As my asshole began to loosen up he began to thrust faster in and out of my ass. I moaned lewdly as he assaulted me. His massive cock entered me slamming inside roughly without a care about my well being. I was loving every moment of being used as his fucktoy.

"Oh gods," I moaned as he thrust deep inside of me.

The minotaur grunted as he began thrusting wildly inside of me. His hips crashed agaisnt my lush ass with each thrust. He pounded his cock into me thrusting harder and quicker in succession. I stroked myself faster and faster as pleasure washed over my body like the rolling sea. I moaned loudly with each thrust of his massive cock in and out of me. Never had a I been fucked so thoroughly. We were noisy, between his grunts, my moans, and the lewd squelching noises of our love I was sure everything knew what was going on in these woods. I could feel the pleasure rise up inside of me as I began to lose control. I began to lose direction as to which way was up as he fucked me harder and rougher.

His massive member penetrated me spreading me wide with each thrust. Never had I known I would love getting raped by a minotaur so much. Soon it was all too much for me and I came, shooting my load across the grass beneath me. The onslaught did not stop though. His massive member continued to thrust in and out of my loosening hole. I wondered how loose my asshole would become after he was done abusing it. Each time as he slammed inside of me I let out a moan as he bottomed out inside of me.

The minotaur began grunting wildly and making other noises. He thrust all the way inside of me and I felt a flood of hot sticky liquid fill me up. I gasped as my belly began to distend as he continually pumped his enormous load deep inside of me. I looked down at my swollen belly wich was filled with his warm seed. I gained a pleasure from knowing he had used me fully to his own desires. He began to slide his hot rod out from within me. Soon there was an audible pop as he head exited my used hole. Hot sticky cum began to spill out of my gaping asshole. I felt embarrassed, but it turned me on to feel so used. A hot blush crept onto my face as I pondered my dilemma.

I could feel my abused hole close and spasm open missing his large cock. I groaned as my belly felt full and my asshole felt empty and used. I collapsed to the ground as he released me more of his seed spilling out from within me. The minotaur grunted and did something that I couldn't see as I had already closed my eyes. I felt satisfied, my asshole had been thoroughly used and I loved every second of it. I wondered if all my encounteres in this forest would be as pleasant. I had always been a bit of a bottom slut, I loved having my ass stuffed. This was a whole other level though. I vaguely wondered if I would miss my encounter with the minotaur.

That is until I felt his hands on me again. My eyes shot open in immediate curiosity. It was the only thing I could do against a much stronger creature than myself, submit. He picked me up by my waist and grabbed my backpack and clothes he had ripped off.

"What's going on" I asked, curious if I'd get a response.

The minotaur said nothing but carried me and my supplies deeper into the forest. Everything looked somewhat similar. Tall trees with green leaves, green bushes, and other shrubbery. I knew I would be able to track back to where I had been if need be. He carried us towards a clearing. When we entered it I could see a cave nearby. He took us towards the cave. As he meandered inside I could tell this place was lived in. It had to be his home. There was a large bedroll, and some meager furniture.

He dumped me and my belongings onto the floor of the cave. I tumbled forward feeling more of his seed trickle out of my ass. I rubbed my head and turned around to glare at the minotaur. His dark eyes showed no sympathy. My swollen belly threw me off balance as I tried to stand up. My abused anus ached as I moved about, falling back to the ground. The minotaur grabbed onto me and dragged me to the bedroll. I was a bit fatigued after the rough sex. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre wanders out into the forest alone making his second mistake.

I awoke feeling more myself. I felt rested and briefly forgot I had been exiled from my home and raped by as minotaur until I rolled over in his bed smelling the musk deep within it. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. I stood up and got dressed, my belly had gone back to a normal size. I looked around for my minotaur lover, he was nowhere in sight. I picked up my bag and wandered out of the cave.

"Hello? Minotaur? Are you around?" I felt a bit sad not having him there when I awoke. What did he even want with me anyway?

I began to wander out into the forest. I walked back into the depths of it and continued to explore. It got chilly the further I went into the forest. I tripped over something I hadn't seen and fell threw a bush and tripped again falling into a giant web.

"ahh fuck," I cried out.

All I could think of were the driders that roamed the underworld. Most of them were male, I had never seen a female before. They were exceedingly rare and not much was known about them. The males were known for being quite territorial and raping females of my species to death.

I tried to free myself from the web, but only proceeded on getting more entangled in it. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Well, well, what have we here?" A sultry female voice said.

I couldn't see where the source of the voice was coming from. "Please help me out of here!" I said.

"Now why would I do that?" I heard the voice loom over me.

I tried to look up to see the source, but I was stuck fast to the web. "Because I don't want to die?"

The female voice laughed, "Oh baby I'm not going to kill you."

I felt long slender appendages around me that began to caress my face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a long dark slender appendage. I suddenly realized they were spider legs.

"Are you a drider?" I asked.

"Yes," the voice purred.

"I've never encountered a female drider before." I said with a shudder in my voice.

"Really? We are quite common here. Now you'll be hard pressed to find a male...so we need to make do with what we find."

I didn't like what she was implying.

I felt the strong legs begin to strip off my clothing and pack. She began to lift my arms off the web and begin to bind then together. My head was able to move now and I could see the massive drider. Her massive spider body hovered above me as she worked her webbing keeping me tied up. Her female dark elf upper torso was well endowed and quite attractive. Her silver hair was pulled up into a bun. Soon I was spread eagle on the web and completely nude.

She moved so she was over my body and soon I felt her grasp onto my limp member. I quickly wondered if everything in this forest wanted a piece of me. Her delicate hands began to stroke my member which began to get excited. I gasped at her warm touch as she firmly stroked my cock. It began to get hard and I heard her tongue click in satisfaction. As my member hardened I felt a warmth envelop my member. I moaned as her soft lips and silky mouth surrounded my hard cock. She began to bob her head up and down her lush lips caressing my delicate member. Her mouth worked it's magic on me and I felt so aroused.

Abruptly he mouth left my member and I felt sad. She turned around her abdomen hovering over my erect member. I noticed a slit in the bottom of it which she lowered down onto my hard cock. She gasped as what I assumed to be her pussy slid down around my rod to the hilt. I moaned as her silky interior wrapped around my hard cock. She began to lift and drop her abosome fucking me in long strokes. I moaned as her tight hole squeezed around me. Each stroke felt phenomenal and I thought, maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe being exiled had been a good thing. Her silky slit impaled itself on my cock and backed up to the tip then thrust all the way back down onto it. She gyrated her abdomen and let out a moan.

"Ah yes," she cried out.

The tip of my cock got so sensitive with each stroke. She fucked herself faster and faster until I felt like I was going to burst. I felt a pleasurable wave wash over me and rise up threw my cock as I came exploding into her. She thrust all the way down as my cock spasmed shooting it's ropes of cum deep within her. I breathed heavily as the rest of my load dribbled out inside of her. She lifted herself off of me and my member quickly softened.

She smirked at me and I smiled back in a daze. This had been the second time I'd been used in as many days and I liked it. Suddenly I noticed what I had thought to have been her psusy start to swell and grow outward. My eyes widened as a large tube extend out of her abdomen. It was about as long as the minotaurs cock but not as thick.

"What's that?" I asked fear seeping out of me.

"It's my ovipositor. It's how I lay my eggs and make my babies."

"What?!" I was shocked.

She pressed it against my abused hole. It began to press inside of me my pucker which opened up easily for her. I moaned as she started to slide inside of me.

"Wow you are already opened up me me. Aren't you the little slut. Or maybe something else got to you before I did," she shot with a smirk on her face.

I gasped as her ovipositor slid further and further inside of my loose hole. She slid it all the way down the the hild and then began to fuck me with it. I moaned lewdly as she fucked me with her massive appendage.

"My, aren't you the little anal slut?"

Soon she slammed it all the was inside of me again and stopped moving it around. I felt something press at my abused entrance. Soon my anus stretched wider than ever before as an egg pressed inside of me, my entrance slamming shut behind it. It pressed againt my prostate causing me to moan loudly. I felt another egg press against my ass and press inside of me. I moaned at it forced its way inside quickly following it's brethren. which was working its way inside of me. They worked their way down the tube as another brushed up against my entrance. My used hole stretched wide open as the next egg entered me, my loose asshole struggling to want to close behind it. The first one worked its way all the way down the tube and popped out inside of me finding a nice spot to settle within me. Egg after egg worked its way inside spreading me wide open. They each traveled down the tube and settled deep inside of me. I moaned and my member had become stiff at some point. I lost track of how many eggs entered me. I was in a daze of pleasure as the eggs entered my loose asshole and worked their way into my body. Soon my stomach began to bulge as the drider laid her eggs inside of me.

I moaned and my cock twitched as each egg spread my abused asshole open and battered my prostate, then spread me wide and nestled next to the others. I lost track of how many eggs had entered my abused hole wich didn't even try to close anymore. How long had I been here with the drider? Soon my cock spasmed as I shot out my load of cum without even touching my cock. I was pleasantly surprised. Each egg brought great pleasure to me and soon my stomach swelled to the point of looking pregnant. The eggs slowed each one becoming further and further apart from the last. I felt like a useless pile of pleasure as the last egg entered my posterior and worked its way deep inside of me nesteling next to the others.

Her ovipositor slid out of my ass slowly until it's full length was back inside of her. My asshole gaped loosely at the anal abuse which it had received today. I had been made into this forests personal sex slave. I had become this drider's personal egg incubator.

"Now my little toy you can stay here until I deem you fit to let go. Then you can carry my spawn until it's time for them to leave you." The drider went back up into her web.

"Wait!" I said.

There was no response. I laid there not having anything else I could do. I was stuck in the web. After some time it became dark. I felt cold, very cold. The drider came back down and I looked up to her.

"I'm freezing," I said.

She came down and wordlessly untangled me from her web. She dropped my clothes and bag onto the ground. I picked them up and quickly put them on, my shirt and pants didn't really fit well over the bulge that was now my belly. Maybe the minotaur hadn't been so bad. At least her hadn't impregnated me. I walked back towards the cave. My belly was swollen with eggs and I walked slowly because of it. I felt very awkward and bloated because of all of this. My rear felt used and abused.


	3. Caught Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre gets surprised by another forest-dwelling creature.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" I heard a masculine voice say.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What are you shooting?" I asked.

"An arrow," the voice said. "Now strip."

This day had been one bad event after another. Even if I had enjoyed all the sexual fun. I took off my backpack and began to strip off my clothes.

"Get on all fours," The voice said.

I did as I was told and soon felt something but up against my entrance. A shadow loomed over me and I turned around to look at what it was. Before I could fully turn around something large plunged inside of my loose hole.

"Ahh!" I moaned

The head was large and flared and the shaft was long as it plunged inside of me. I regained my focus and turned around and saw the centaur with his cock partially inside of me as he was in the process of mounting me. His cock slid further and further inside of me I could feel the rings on his horsecock as the thrusted deep inside of me. Soon his full thick long length was all the way deep inside of me. His groin slapped against my ass and I moaned lewdly.

"Elf I seem to fit easily inside of you, and you seem to be enjoying every second of this." The centaur said.

I gasped as he pulled his cock out and then thrust back in slamming deep and hard inside of me. His flared head felt good inside of my abused and used ass so did the rings on his large horsecock. I moaned lewdly as he thrust wildly in and out of my ass.

"You are such a whoreish elf. You should be ashamed of yourself and your loose hole."

I moaned as he rode me thrusting his large member in and out of my ass. My member hardened as he fucked me. I wondered how many times today I would get used to anothers delight. His cock slid easily in and out of my loose hole. The eggs were deep enough inside of me that his hard member didn't jostle them internally. My belly bounced as he fucked me roughly without a care in the world. His wide cock quickly thrust in and out of me rubbing my innards pleasurably.

"You are so loose it's almost not worth fucking you," he said.

He began to rail me harder than before. My ass bounced against his groin. His thrusting become quicker and harder as he assailed my ready waiting hole. My fingers dug into the grass as his large cock violated me. I unentangled one of my hands from the grass and began stroking my exceedingly erect member. I had never been fucked so many times in a couple days. Waves of pleasure washed over my body with each thrust from his large member. I stroked my cock furiously as he fucked me relentlessly.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He said.

"Ahh," I moaned as I tried to make words come out of my mouth.

He grunted as he continued to fuck me as roughly as he could. Soon my member twitched and I sprayed my load across the grass. He continues railing me from behind his cock slamming into my asshole and bottoming out inside me with each quick thrust. I moaned lewdly as I gripepd onto the grass and my body began to quiver. Soon the centar slammed his cock deep inside of me and I felt him unload a massive shot of cum deep inside of my ass with such force it made me jolt. With one smooth movement he pulled his quickly softening cock out of my ass with a pop. My losoe assshole gaped at him as he lorded over me. I stayed in the position I had been in.

"It looks like your loose hole is waiting for me to visit again," he said. "Come here and service me with your mouth."

I turned around and crawled over to his limp cock. It was pink and wet from being inside of me. As I turned around and sat up I could feel his load move around in me and start to spill out of my loose hole. I began to lick his cock with my tongue and I held the slippery beast in my hands. I gingerly teased hsi flares head sucking on it gently. He let out a groan as my tongue trailed across his flared head. More of his seed spilled out from within my ass as I sat underneath him servicing his massive cock. I reached out and began to stroke his two large balls with one of my hands while I held his massive shaft with the other. I slid my tongue down his shaft and licked around the first ring of his cock.

"You're unsurprisingly good at this. I bet you have a lot of practice handling meat."

I continued to caress his cock with my tongue and fondle his balls. His shaft quickly stiffened again almost smacking me in the face. I licked his member's hole teasing it with my tongue. He continued to let me fondle his sack as I continued to work his shaft.

"Enough. Turn around and present yourself," he said.

I blushed and turned around getting on all fours raising my ass up presenting my hole to him. Swiftly I felt his member press up against my greedy hole. He easily pushed inside of me his flared head easily opening me up. I maoend as hsi large horsecock entered me. I bit my lip as he began to rail me from behind. His massive cock slammed into my as as his big balls slapped my behind. With renewed vigor he slammed his his hard rod in and out of my loose hole. Soon my own member was erect and dripping pre. I felt like my cock should be all out of juice by now, but apparently it wasn't.

His cock entered me quickly as he fucked me roughly. His hard member thrust relentlessly in and out of my loose ass. I moaned lewdly as he fucked me. My ass made lewd sounds as he railed me from behind. His cock plunged into me deep causing my belly to jiggle.

"You really are eager to please," he said. "For as much as a whorigh elf you are I still hadn't expected you to comply so easily. Still even if it is loose I'll fill your hole."

His cock pounded my ass relentlessly. I began to stroke my hard member. As he assailed my greedy hole I moaned lewdly. His flared head slammed into my hole then he briskly pulled it back out then slammed it back in again. As he quickly thrusted his cock in and out of my loose hole I groaned and stroked myself faster. I had received so much anal loving today I wasn't sure I couldn’t take anymore, but I continued to receive more anyay. I felt powerless against the centaur, the drider, and the minotaur. The minotaur was likely the best out of the bunch. He didn't treat me too pooly and didn't impregnate me. It was an odd thing to think about while enjoying getting railed by the centaur, but I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

He pounded away at my loose hole harder and faster until each stroke was a rough symphony. I felt waves of pleasure running throughout my body as he fucked me with his large equine member. Soon my member twitched as it spurted out my seed across the grass. His raw cock slammed into and out of my ass as he fucked me. Soon he slammed all the way inside of me and let loose his load deep within me. I moaned as his hot see filled my belly.

He pulled his cock out of me. "Well you've been a good little cumdumpster, but I need to leave now.”

I could sense him move away from me. I looked behind me in time to see him trot off back into the forest. I wondered how many more of the native forest creature I would meet like this.

I laid on the ground nude with semen dripping from my ass. I was exhausted and full of eggs. I felt bloated, my innards were full of semen and eggs from various creatures. I sighed and wondered if this was my life now. Some time passed and it became darker. I stood up grabbing my clothes and bag, I wandered back to the cave. I needed to sleep, I was exhausted from all the fucking today. When I made it back to the cave the minotaur was there. His head shot up when he saw me.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre returns to the cave.

He stood up and wandered over to me. He touched my swollen belly running a massive hand over it. He picked me up and took me back into his cave. When we got inside he set me down on my back on the bedroll and spread my legs apart. I felt his hand caress my rear and then he spread open my abused hole. I wondered if he was going to use me again. I could see his member quickly stiffening. His flared head poked out from behind his loincloth. He took my clothes and bag from me and set them aside.

I knew what he wanted. I got on my knees and began to fondle his massive cock, the biggest one to be in me yet. I put my mouth on his cock and began to work my tongue around it. Without him forcing it down my throat it wouldn't fit in my mouth comfortably. He grunted and his member twitched as I worked around it with my tongue. I licked his flared head and grasped onto his massive balls with my free hand. I licked down his shaft and around it. I worked on lubing his massive cock up. Slowly he pressed his head against my lips, I knew where this was going he was so excited I could see it in his eyes. He forced his massive equine member into my mouth stretching my lips wide. I gagged as his musky cock slithered down my throat with one solid thrust. He grasped onto the sides of my head and began to hump my face vigorously.

I made various unhappy noises as his raging erection slid in and out of my mouth. He thrusted faster and faster as he hammered away at my mouth. Soon he pulled out and my mouth hung slack for a moment. He pushed me back onto the ground and aimed his massive cock at my used hole. I felt his flared head bud up against my anus and he began to press at my hole with it. I easily spread open for him and his flared head popped inside. I gasped as he still stretched me larger than any of the others had aside form the drider eggs. He thrusted further inside of me and I felt my previous suitors semen slosh about inside me. My hole was stretched lewdly as more and more of his massive thick cock entered my abused hole. My own member stiffened at the pleasure. I felt like such a whore, because I loved every second of this.

"Ahhh, yes!" I moaned.

My loose hole easily engulfed his rod to the hilt with a lewd smacking sound as he budded up against me. My lush ass jiggled as he began to thrust in and out of my abused hole. He stretched me to what I felt was my limit, even though I was curious if I could fit more. I felt so full as his cock thusted balls deep inside of me, then slid back out until his head crowned my asshole, only to be roughly thrusted back in. I moaned lewdly as he pleasured my greedy hole. I reached down and began to stroke my hard cock which was dwarfed in comparison to his. With each thrust he got rougher and faster with me. I began to moan each time he forced his member all the way inside of me. He was so deep inside of me I felt stuffed to the brim. My swollen belly jiggled with each thrust and I could feel the eggs move around inside of me.

"Yes! " I cried as he began to fuck me harder.

I felt like our lovemaking was causing the world to spin. His massive member spread me apart as it snaked deep inside of me then out again. Each thrust was like a symphony of pleasure from the tip of his flared head to the base of his fat cock. Each thrust battered my abused prostate sending me closer and closer to the edge. He felt snug inside of me as if I had been made to accommodate him. At this moment I felt the only reason for my existence was for my hole to be used by his hot rod. I gasped as he gripped my hips and began to thrust into me more forcefully. It felt so good there were waves of pleasure washing all the way over my body. My cock was so hard I felt like it was going to explode with my seed. I gasped and moaned sputtering in my pleasurable stupor as he fucked me wildly.

I couldn't take the intensity of it anymore and the tip of my rod exploded with my seed across my chest all over my swollen belly. He continued fucking me though, not satisfied yet. As he continued to fuck me the pleasurable feeling got more intense until I felt like I couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't stop though, he continued to roughly fuck my loose abused asshole. Soon he slammed his massive member deep inside of me and groaned. I felt his massive cock twitch inside of me as he shot his thick sticky seed deep within me, mixing with the others before him. He continued pumping his load deep inside of me causing my belly to swell more. Finally he stopped cuming and he slowly began to slide his massive cock out of my loose ass.

With an audible pop his flared head exited my abused hole. It gaped open uselessly as his seed spilled out from within me. I briefly wondered if I would ever fully recover from the treatment I had received here today. I felt my asshole spasm trying to close, but it continued to stay open waiting for another cock to fill it up. He grunted and stood up. He went over to one of his pieces of furniture and pulled out what appeared to be food. He walked over to me and passed me a large piece of some kind of meat.

I sat up and took the food graciously. My battered asshole letting more seed spill onto the bedroll. I began to eat, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. He ate as well, soon we were finished. I was exhausted. I laid down in the bed covering myself up and quickly fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of driders filling my ass with eggs until I had ballooned up to four times the size I was in reality. I awoke abruptly with the minotaur curled up next to me. My member had become stiff from the lewd dream and pre dripped from it. I tried to fall back asleep.

In the morning the minotaur caressed my body. He gave me more food and we ate together. I wondered if I could stay here with him for a while or if I really wanted to. My asshole ached from the previous days excitement. All I really wanted was a bath right now to be honest.

"Do you think we could bathe?" I asked the minotaur hoping he understood me.

He stood up and walked out of the cave. I followed him still stark naked. He led us deeper into the forest until I heard the sound of running water. We walked towards the water and soon we were at a waterfall with a pond below it. I walked up to the water and walked inside quickly. I began to wash my body as the minotaur waded into the pond. I washed my hair and my body that was crusty from the dried on cum. I really had become a cum dumpster as the centaur had called me. Heck I was even an incubator full of eggs. The thought turned me on more than I was willing to admit.

After I was done I got out of the water. The minotaur was still bathing. I decided to try to find a dry spot. I climbed over to a large flat rock that was in the sun and laid down on it.


	5. Within the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre decided to take a bath and meets a new creature in the process.

"Hello," I heard in a feminine voice from nearby.

I sat up and looked around quickly. In the water there was a woman leaning on the rock.

I looked at her and then to the minotaur. "I don't think it's safe here."

She smiled at me, "I can defend myself." Her beautiful tan skin shone in the reflection of the water.

Her dark hair framed her dark eyes. Her plump ruby red lips puckered as she looked at me. Her figure was curvaceous, but I could only see her down to her navel, the rest was underwater.

"I see," I said curious as to what she had up her sleeve.

There was something special about her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Would you...like to kiss me?" She said in a very forward manner.

I felt a blush cross my face, I did want to kiss her. I leaned over and when our lips touched she wrapped her arms around me and suddenly I was being pulled into the water. I tied to struggle, but she was too strong, much stronger than she should be. She pulled me under and thanks to her kiss I could breath under the water somehow. As she pulled me under I could see she had a long tail that came to a fin on the end. She was a mermaid. She swam fast and pulled me into an underwater tunnel which led up into a pocket cave There was land and a big stone in the center of the water which she swam up to and unloaded me onto it. She lifted herself up onto the stone with me.

She forced me onto my back and soon her mouth was all over my limp member. I was afraid, but something about her glamored me. I knew I should run, but I stayed because of the warm feeling the radiated off of her. Her gaze melted me. She used her hand and mouth to stimulate my rod soon it was hard and in her mouth. I gasped as she skillfully sucked me off. Suddenly she stopped and I felt sad at the break in her actions. She positioned herself over me and I noticed her move her scales to reveal a slit.

My eyes widened as she lowered herself down onto me. I moaned as the silky slit enveloped my hard rod. Her strong muscles tightened around my member firmly and I gasped in surprise. Soon she bucked against me and her muscles helped to try to milk my member of my seed. I moaned and writhed beneath her at the pleasure she was sharing with me. Her lips locked with mine and our tongues slid around each others. I felt eternally lost in her pleasures as her silky nethers enveloped my hard rod. I moaned lewdly as my cock thrusted in and out of her tight hole. Waves of pleasure spread over my body as her silken slit continually moved up and down my shaft and the strong muscles inside tried to milk it for all it was worth.

My head felt so sensitive and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Soon I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me as I came deep inside of her slit. She smiled at me and slid off of me and back into the water. She swam over to the land and crawled up onto it so her lower half was in shallow water and her upper half was on land. A part of me was telling myself to run, but as soon as our eyes met I felt a warm happiness wash over me and I knew I would stay as long as she was there.

She moaned and I could see her slit open up. Some time passed and she groaned and soon her slit opened wide. Something was coming out of it. I was curious as to what was going on, but soon something dark and round spread her slit wide. She moaned and grasped onto the land. As she wriggled her tail the thing began to come out further and I could see it was a baby mermaid, only it had dark skin like me and pointed ears. Her slit slid open until the tiny creature forced its way out more and more. Soon it popped out it's tail leaving her slit. The tiny child's eyes were open and as soon as it touched the water it began to swim.

The mother jumped into the water after it. After they were out of sight I sighed and felt the need to leave. Before I could get off the rock the mother mermaid and another full grown mermaid popped up right beside me. The other mermaid had dark skin like mine and pointed ears as well. The only explanation was that this was the baby...but it was full grown? Under their gaze I felt peaceful and compliant again. The two mermaids popped up onto the rock scooting up beside me. They were beautiful. In unison they began stroking my limp member. I gasped at their touch, I was sensitive after being used to recently. They both began to lick my rod.

I gasped again at the touch of their warm wet tongues on my now hardening member. Their touch aroused me as I lay there on the rock. Soon the mermaid which was my spawn put her mouth all the way on my cock, engulfing my rod. She began to suck on my hard rod and the other mermaid moved up to my face and began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her as she kissed me deeply while my cock was sucked by my daughter. The wet heat of her mouth was very pleasurable as she bobbed her head up and down on my hard rod. Soon the Mother moved and swam around to the end of the rock. My daughter opened her own slit and mounted me. Her pussy was slick and tight around my hard member.

I moaned as she began to ride my cock and her face moved up to mine. Her pussy's inner walls were strong like her Mothers and tried to milk me in the same way. I felt something spread my legs apart and I passively let it happen to me. Soon I felt something at my greedy hole. I looked down and tired to see what was going on. I noticed the Mother had her hand between my legs and I felt something slide inside of me. I moaned as my cock was ridden and the fingers inside me began to prod around. 

Soon her fingers met my prostate and began to stroke it occasionally. I moaned louder as my cock was now rock hard. Having my daughter riding my cock as vigorously as she was and having the Mother finger me was almost too much. I felt waves of pleasure wash over me as I wriggled beneath my Daughter. I moaned lewdly as her Mother fingered my ass. I couldn't hold back and my cock twitched inside of her and I let out a moan as my hot rod shot my seed deep within my daughter.

She dismounted me, but the fingers continued stimulating my ass. I groaned as the pleasure was too much. My rod was still hard as she continued her fingering of my loose hole. I heard a splash and looked in the direction of the cave's land to see my daughter now in the same position her Mother had been. I watched her sit there as her Mother pulled her finger out of me. Soon I felt a wetness around my hard cock and looked back to notice the Mother was mounting me. Her pussy was hot and her muscles tightened around my member.

I gasped as she began riding my cock her pussy tightly stroking every inch of it. I looked over to see my Daughter's slit spread open. I looked back to the Mother mermaid as she vigorously humped my hard cock. I let out a moan as her slick pussy firmly caressed my sensitive member. I heard a groan and looked back over to see a head crowning form my Daughter's slit. I moaned in pleasure as the mermaid's pussy stroked my dick roughly. She continued to ride me as I watched my daughter's slit spread wide as the small babe worked its way out of her. Something about it made my hot.

The Mother vigorously rode my member sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. My daughter's child slid out of her slit it's tail being the last thing out. Her slit gaped momentarily as the baby entered the water. It was also dark skinned, but this time it had light colored hair as well. I couldn't deny the pleasure any longer and after a pulse of pleasure throwout my body my cock spasmed and I unloaded my seed into her pussy.

I collapsed back onto the rock, exhausted from cumming so much. As the Mother lifted herself off of me and went back into the water my two daughters popped up on the rock next to me. My eyes widened, this was too much. Even though I felt tranquil because of them I felt panic start to seep into my mind. They both began to stroke my quickly softening cock and I gasped at their touch.

"No more please!" I cried.

They only giggled in response and continued stroking my shaft. My daughter with the dark hair suddenly stopped and got between my legs. My other daughter with the light hair put my cock into her mouth and began to suck on it. Suddenly I felt fingers breach my entrance and slide inside of me. I gasped as my body jerked upward and my cock began to harden again. 

She fingered my loose asshole as her sister daughter sucked on my quickly hardening rod. I groaned at the experience as my mind spun. Soon the newest member of the family deemed my rod hard enough and stopped sucking on my cock. She climbed on top of me as her sister Mother continued fingering me. My newest daughter began to ride my sensitive cock. I gasped and struggled beneath her as my raw member was continually stroked inside her tight pussy.

She moaned as she rode my cock sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. My loose anus was continually fingered by my other daughter as my newest daughter rode my life giving rod. I looked over to see the first mermaid giving birth again. Her slit spread wide as the head crowned and a baby began to force its way out of her nethers. I watched as the little thing spread her slit so wide and it struggled to pop out of her. She groaned as she gripped onto the land as she pushed and her newest child popped out of her pussy.

I moaned as my attention was brought back onto the mermaid riding my cock. Her pussy overstimulated my cock as I was fingered vigorously. My member was rock hard and I felt so sensitive as she fucked herself on her Father's cock. I couldn't believe the orgy we were having or how much I wanted out of it. Soon pleasure washed over me and my cock spasmed inside her, I shot my hot load deep into her previously virgin pussy likely getting her pregnant as well. She dismounted me, but her Mother did not stop fingering me.

The original Mother and our newest spawn popped up on either side of the rock smiling at me. I felt panicked but tranquil at the same time. My rod tired to soften, but the anal stimulation was too much for my whorish body and I continued to stay mostly erect. They began to lick my cock quickly hardening it right up. I moaned weakly and my youngest daughter mounter my cock. Her pussy felt like hot wet silk on my poor used rod. Her tight innards tried to milk me as she thrusted herself up and down on my rod. The Mother moved over to my side and began kissing me. My other daughter still had her fingers in my ass as she swiftly moved them in and out of my abused hole.

The sensations were overloading me and I couldn't focus. Soon the Mother moved away from my lips and to the other side of my head and began licking my delicate elven ears which were an erogenous zone. I moaned as I looked over at my other daughter on the beach. Her slit spread wide open as she birthed our next baby. The head crowned and my other daughter rode my cock with her silky tight pussy. My first daughter fingered my ass as I watched more of the baby come out of my other daughter's pussy. I moaned as my ears were licked and a wave of pleasure crashed over me. I couldn't take it anymore and my cock spasmed shooting my hot load deep in my youngest’s pussy as her sister gave birth to our newest family member. With that I passed out.


	6. Nighttime Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out late Alre gets caught out again.

I awoke who knows how much later, my harem gone. I sighed in relief. My cock felt incredibly sensitive. I was sure they continued using me long after I passed into unconsciousness. I sat up my groin sticky with their juices and slowly got into the water. I need to escape before they came back and used me to death. First though I cleaned myself off a little then began to swim out of the underwater cave. As I breached the surface of the pond I noticed it was beginning to turn dark again. How long had I been out for?

My clothes and my bag were gone along with my minotaur lover. I sighed and began to wander back to the cave dripping wet. Suddenly vines grew out of the ground wrapping around my arms and legs I struggles against my bindings, but they pulled me down to the ground spread eagle on my swollen belly.

"Oh, come on!" I cried.

I struggled as I heard a masculine insane laugh. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw a satyr. He had two horns and the upper torso of a man with a long beard, and pointed ears. His fingers were clawed, his lower half was that of a goat-like creature. He had fur on his legs and hooves. He also had a tail. But what I was worried about was his enormous horse-cock that was erect.

"No, no no no no." I said.

He smirked and walked towards me. "Oh yes, my little elf."

More vines shot out of the ground and four small ones snaked into my mouth opening it up wide so I couldn't close it. He walked around in front of me and smirked.

"I see you're all ready for me."

He knelled down onto the ground sliding his fat horse-cock into my open waiting maw. I made a muffled noise in protest as his flared head slid further and further into my mouth. His large cock tasted strong of salt and musk as he shoved it down my throat forcefully. His hard member wasn't as large as the minotaurs, but it was exceedingly big. He began to thrust away at my mouth his hot cock pumping in and out of my slick maw.

The satyr moaned and grasped onto my head. "You feel quite good little elf."

I made more muffled noises as the satyr used my mouth to his own devices.

He pulled out with a wet pop, "I think it's time for my real conquest now!"

The small vines that had been in my mouth slithered out and back into the ground. I spat at the vegetative taste. He moved around behind me and positioned himself between my legs. I felt his fat flared head press up against my stretched out hole. He pushed up against it and easily slid inside of me. I gasped at his flare entering my hole arousing me greatly. I had become such an anal slut after coming to this forest.

"What a lewd elf, I hadn't expected entering you to be so easy," he said.

His thick cock slid further and further inside of my accommodating hole. I let out a moan as he bottomed out inside of me. His furry groin slapping against my plump ass. Swiftly he began thrusting in and out of my loose hole using it to his heart's content. I moaned lewdly as his wide flared member stretched me out inside. His thick rod felt amazing in my greedy hole.

"You are a real slutty elf, you know that? All I had to do was put my dick inside of you and you're moaning like a whore. Heck, you're loose and stretched out as well. I guess I shouldn't complain, at least I fit inside of you."

He pounded away at my loose hole with his hard rod which was ever so accustomed to his large member. The bindings held me firmly as he impaled me with his hard rod with each quick thrust. His hands grabbed my waist as he thrusted deep inside me using my hips to pull me around. I could feel my tired member harden at the assault, it felt so good I couldn't resist. My body instinctively reacted to his as he used me to his pleasure. Each time his large rod slammed deep inside of me I let out a moan. My cock felt so sensitive from all the use earlier, I wondered if I even had any cum left.

He licked my ear sending a tingle down my spine. "You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe I should keep you."

He began to mix up what he was doing and starting doing long slow thrusts. I could feel every inch of his member as it entered end almost completely exited me. I loved the feeling when he would pull his cock out enough that his head crowned my asshole and then he would dive back in bottoming out inside of me. Pre dripped from the tip of my cock as he railed me from behind with his thick member. He began to pick up speed sliding in and out of me faster and faster. Soon he was ramming his large cock deep in my ass with such force my ass was continually jiggling.

"You're loving this aren't you?" He said.

I didn't respond as his flared head continued to spread me apart as it slid around inside me. His large cock easily thrusted in and out of my loose hole. I moaned as he continued railing me from behind with his large equine member.

"Answer me," he said as he bit down on my neck roughly sending a jolt of pain down my spine.

"Ah! Don't bite," I said. "Yes, I'm loving this."

"I shall do whatever I please with you," he said as he continued fucking me.

With each thrust of his large cock a wave of pleasure rippled over my body. I moaned lewdly as he pounded away at my loose hole bottoming out with each thrust, his large balls slapping against me. The feeling was too much for me and soon a pleasurable feeling welled up inside of me and my cock spasmed shooting what load I had across the grass beneath me. The satyr groaned and began to thrust faster with a urgent need arising in him. He bottomed out inside of me and I felt an explosion of his seed deep within me.

"Ah, yes!" He moaned. "It's been too long."

I expected him to dismount me, but he didn't. The vines stayed around my limbs and he proceeded to continue fucking me. His cock didn't even soften as he started thrusting in and out of my loose hole. My hole made lewd sounds as his seed sloshed around inside of me. I groaned as my cock began to stiffen again, I wasn't ready to cum again. My sensitive member stiffened as he abused my loose hole. His hard equine member battered my prostate with each thrust. The feeling of his cock continually assailing my asshole was intense. I wanted him to stop, but it felt so good. Pre dribbled from the tip of my cock as he railed me roughly from behind.

His large horse-cock spread me wide with each quick thrust. Soon my moans became more of a whimper with each thrust. I was still enjoying the onslaught of cock, but I was beginning to lose my mood. I could only take so much and he was pushing me to my limits. After being used so much by those mermaids, it was no wonder I was beginning to wear.

His large cock penetrated me with each long stroke sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. Pre was flowing freely from the tip of my cock as he continued railing me from behind.

"You seem to be losing your stamina elf," he said.

"Yes," I groaned.

He cackled as his thrusts became more wild, the seed inside me sloshing around. Soon I couldn't take it anymore and my cock erupted with a spray of my seed spurting out beneath me as I moaned. The satyr continued fucking my loose asshole as my cock tried to go limp, but stayed semi-hard. The onslaught of his cock was too much of a temptation for my cock to resist going completely limp. 

It still felt good to get fucked by him, even if it was too much. He rapidly thrusted inside me and let out a moan. He bottomed out in my ass and I felt his cock spasm as a large load of seed shot out inside of me. I could feel my belly swell as the cum had nowhere else to go since he hadn't pulled out yet.

I sighed as I figured the onslaught was over. Until he started moving again. His seed sloshed around lewdly inside of me with each thrust filling me up. As he pulled out I could feel his massive load trying to escape, but his flared head acted as a plug keeping it inside of me.

"Oh, no more, please." I whined.

He laughed, "Oh I'm nowhere near done yet."

I groaned feeling dread as he started to rail me again. My ass would feel raw if it weren't for the ample amount of seed lubing me up. As his thrusts became more wild I could feel small trails of his cum begin to leak out from around his flared head. My abused member stiffened again at the sexual encounter. His roughness continued to turn me on arousing me even though I wanted no more. His cock pounded my whorish ass causing more pre to drip from the tip of my cock. I moaned lewdly even though I wanted no more of his intense onslaught of my poor abused hole. I began to lose track of time. Everything was bouncing around and my ass felt well used. I wasn't sure if my poor cock would cum again or if I even had any seed left to spill.

After a while of getting roughly fucked by him he plunged his hard cock deep within me and I could feel his cock spasm as he unloaded his seed deep within me stretching my belly out more. When I knew I couldn't take anymore and he had to be done I sighed. I was wrong though, he continued fucking me with his large horse-cock.

"No!" I cried out as his hips bucked wildly.

"I told you I'm nowhere near being done," he shot.

I groaned as he continued to fuck me, his cum sloshing around inside me wildly. I could feel a steady stream of his seed dripping out of my ass and down my skin and across my balls finally dripping onto the ground. He started fucking me slowly sending waves of pleasure through my body. I moaned in pleasure, but also feeling frustrated. My member was rock hard from the abuse that I seemed to love so much. The thing was, I felt at the end of my rope, I didn't think I could take much more. He began to pick up speed slapping his body against mine roughly. His balls slammed into me with each rough thrust, my head began to spin. I lost track of which way was up and soon I passed out.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre meets up with his lover.

I awoke and was damp. I took stock of how I felt. My belly was very swollen, even more so than normal with the eggs in it. I could feel a stream of cum draining out of my loose hole. I also felt a sticky puddle under my belly where I had cum multiple times. I stood up and felt a sloshing deep inside of me as the massive amount of satyr cum moved about. It was very dark, it was a good thing dark elves could see in the dark. I continued walking back to the cave. Cum continued to drip from my ass as I walked towards the direction I remembered the cave being.

I finally made it to the cave and entered. The minotaur was asleep in his bedroll. I climbed in bed with him and quickly fell asleep, even with my uncomfortably swollen belly. I awoke the next day to something soft and furry touching me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw the minotaur caressing my body.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Looks like I need to stop getting caught out."

During the night the swelling of my belly had gone down until it was just swollen from the eggs. The minotaur ran his big hands down my chest and across my inner thighs. He spread my legs apart and got between them I wasn't sure I was ready for him, but I knew I wouldn't refuse him. Using his thumbs he spread my loose hole apart an peered at it. I wondered if he could tell how much it had been used while he was gone.

I noticed his member stiffening at the sight of my gaping hole.When he was fully erect I could feel my member stiffening, the fact he was enjoying staring at me so much turned me on. I moved away from him and he released me. I positioned myself so my head was at the tip of his cock. He grunted in excitement as he knew what was to come. I knew I could fit him into my mouth if I really tried, so that was my plan. I began licking around his flared head and then down his shaft. I loved the musky scent of his large member. I opened my mouth wide and tried to get his flared head into my mouth. I couldn't seem to fit it.

He grabbed hold of my head and forced it into my mouth popping it inside. I could taste the pre dripping from his cock as I began to move my head back and forth along his massive length. His pre mixed with my saliva lubing him up thoroughly. He let out a deep snort akin to a sigh as I sucked on his hard cock sliding it down my throat. I had become used to this and could easily move his cock around in my mouth, I just had trouble getting it in at first.

He grunted, need filling his eyes as he looked down at me. He grabbed onto my head and began thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth quickly. He pulled out after a moment with a lewd pop. He flipped me around so I was on my back and my ass faced him. I could feel my member become fully erect in anticipation of what was about to happen. I ached for the lusty minotaur to penetrate my loose hole. He pressed his flared head up against my anus and forcefully slid inside. I moaned as he filled me up with his cock. He slid further and further inside of me until his hard cock bottomed out in me and his balls slapped against my ass.

"Oh," I moaned as I felt his hot length deep inside of me.

He began to thrust in and out of my loose hole which had been molded by his own cock. I could feel each inch of his long hard member, every vain and ring that slid inside of me. I moaned lewdly as he thrusted inside of me filling me up. With each firm thrust my ass and swollen belly jiggled. I briefly wondered how long I would incubate these eggs for before refocusing on the exotic cock that was inside me. He gripped onto my waist and began thrusting wildly inside of me. I moaned lewdly with each thrust as he pulled nearly all the way out until his massive flared head crowned my anus before slamming it back inside of me to the hilt.

"Yes!" I cried as my poor hole was abused and stretched to its limits.

My hard cock bounced around as he fucked me roughly, pre began dripping down my shaft in excitement. His massive member wailed away at my ass as he quickly thrusted inside and out of my greedy hole. I was addicted to his massive minotaur cock and I knew it. There was no going back to regular sized cocks after being destroyed by him. Heck this whole forest seemed to have monsters with massive cocks just waiting to rape you.

I moaned as his massive rod pounded away at my waiting ass. I loved every second of him fucking me. The way his flared head spread my ass apart and his thick cock slithered inside me was amazing. I reached down and began to stroke my hard member. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over my body as he penetrated me with his massive member. Pre now dripped freely from my rod as I took the flared cock deep within me.

I moaned lewdly as he quickened his pace. Each quick stroke his body slapped up against mine with force. My loose asshole accommodated him quite well as he filled me to the brim. I stroked my cock harder and faster as I knew I was close to cumming from my minotaur lover's cock. His flared head pounded away at my insides as I stroked my cock. I moaned loudly as my cock spasmed and I let loose and intense orgasm spraying myself with my own seed.

I groaned as the pleasure continued, but I released my cock. He continued to fuck me heavily. I could see his own need rising. He grunted furiously as he thrusted quicker and harder deep into my greedy hole. His massive balls slapped against me with each stroke. Soon he railed my ass with all the force he could muster. His massive hands gripped onto me tightly as he fucked me furiously. He bottomed out deep inside of me and his cock spasmed and a flood of cum spilled forth from his cock. I could feel it fill me up as he slowly slid his cock out of my hole. His flared head exited my anus with a lewd pop. He reached down and assisted my gaping hole holding it open as it spasmed trying to close. I could feel his hot seed spilling forth from my hole as he watched. I felt slightly embarrassed, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. I suppose maybe he was proud of what he'd done to me.

After what seemed like a long while he released my cheeks allowing my loose hole to attempt to close. His seed still spilled from my loose ass. He got up and went over to a cabinet. He pulled out some food and handed it to me. I took the food after cleaning myself off with the bed sheet. His seed still dripped from my abused hole, but I started to eat the bread he had handed me.


	8. Nature's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre gets surprised in the forest.

After we finished eating he got up and left. I quickly threw on my clothes attempting to follow him. He was already gone though and I was alone in the forest. I began to wander back to the cave. I didn't want to be alone in this forest. I was liable to be raped again for all I knew. That seemed to be all anything here had on it's mind. Heck even I was starting to become more of a sex-fiend than I already was.

"Well hello there," I heard a sultry female voice.

I quickly began to run.

"Not so fast," the voice said.

Vines shot out grabbing onto my legs tripping me. I fell to the ground and they overtook me grabbing my arms and legs pulling be backwards along the ground.

"Wait, stop, what are you doing?" I cried out.

I was brought back to a large tree it raised me up and soon I could tell it wasn't a tree at all. It was an ent. Weren't ents supposed to be friendly?

"Um...hello?" I squeaked unsure of why I was there.

Her bark-skin face peered down at me and she smiled warmly. "Sorry sugar, but you just looked so tasty and I'm in dire need of some fertilization."

My eyes widened, "What?"

The ent's vines began to slither under my clothes. I leered at them helpless in her grasp. They began to strip off my clothing until I was bare in their grasp.

"My oh my, it looks like something has already gotten to you. Thankfully that shouldn't affect our relations," she said.

My eyes widened in terror at the prospect of what she was implying. I didn't want to get raped by an ent.

She smiled warmly at me before a long green appendage came around to the front of me. It had an odd gelatinous tube on the end. She slid it over my limp member and I gasped at the contact. It felt warm and wet on the inside, much like a pussy should. I was still limp though as I was more terrified than aroused.

"I suppose I should implement my persuasive abilities," she said.

"What do you mean persuasive abilities?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see love, you'll see," she replied.

The pussy-like appendage began doing a sucking motion on my cock and it felt a bit tingly. I wasn't sure if I should be worried more than I was or not. I felt something press against my abused pucker and slide in. I moaned at the contact of whatever had entered me.

"Ahh so you like it there do you?" She said.

I felt a few more things slide inside of me forming into a bigger appendage deep in me. It began moving around slowly at first and then began to pick up speed. I moaned lewdly as I tried to look down and see what was inside of me. It seemed to me multiple of her vines.

"My you are quite roomy back here," she said. "I could add more vines to accommodate you I suppose."

My member stiffened fully as she used her vines on my greedy hole. I didn't want to respond, I didn't want to bed her. The tingling on my cock stopped, but the sucking sensation didn't. It felt very pleasurable along with her vines penetrating me. She slid more and more vines inside of me until the pseudo-rod she had inside of me was just bigger than the minotaurs. I groaned lewdly as I felt fuller than I ever had been.

"Yes," she murmured. "I think that's the ticket."

I moaned greedily as she began moving the massive appendage around inside of me. It was so intense and this was the first time I felt stretched out since the minotaur had used me. I could feel every twist of the vines wrapping across each other and every limb and bump. It felt amazing inside of my greedy hole. I moaned lewdly as she began to pick up the pace going from tenderly fucking me to roughly abusing my hole. The feeling was so intense along with the tube sucking me off that I was close to climax already.

"Yes my little elf, that's it," she said. "I want you to cum for me."

I could feel the pleasurable sensation rising up within me welling up inside me. Wave after wave of pleasure beat over me as she fucked me harder and harder. Soon, I couldn't hold back anymore. My cock spasmed in the fake pussy and I shot my load inside of it. I groaned and sighed expecting her to release me. 

She didn't though. Her vines continued their assault on my ass and the tube continued sucking on my still erect member. I wondered why I was still hard. I felt on edge like I was going to cum again. The feeling was terribly intense and the waves of pleasure washed over me like crashing waves of the ocean. It happened so quick, I couldn't take it anymore and suddenly I was cumming again from her onslaught. It was off though, something about it was strange.

I was still hard and still felt like I was on the edge of an orgasm. "What are you doing to me?!" I cried out as she continued assaulting me.

"Well I needed to collect your seed. I need it to reproduce. The thing is you don't make enough in one go so I had to make you do it a lot."

I moaned as my hard cock twitched shooting another load deep into the orifice sucking me off. I cried out in vain as the vines thrusted in and out of my ass vigorously. I felt lost in the pleasure. Everything was so intense all the sudden. I moaned as my cock spasmed again and shot another load inside the pussy-like orifice. My cock and asshole were so sensitive and I constantly felt on edge of an orgasm. 

Waves of pleasure washed over me as I was fucked and sucked at the same time. My cock spasmed and I came again. The vines thrusted deep inside of me and then pulled out most of the way. They bumped into my prostate causing me to orgasm again. I began to constantly moan as the invading vines assaulted my used hole stretching me out even more. My cock spasmed shooting more cum inside of the ent. I felt hot and sweaty as I lay bare in the air before her. I cried out wondering when it would stop. My cock spasmed sending another wave of my seed inside of her.

"My my aren't you full of stamina. Most of the time creatures pass out by now," she said seeming impressed.

I looked at her as her vines invaded my ass sliding inside and pulling out quickly. I wanted to say something, but the only thing to come from my lips was another whorish moan. Even now my loose asshole was being stretched wider than before and all I could do was moan and cum. My cock twitched as I unloaded more of my seed inside of her. I cried out again as she continued abusing my poor hole causing me to cum again and again. She was going to milk me dry. It began to seem like with each breath I came. Soon a steady stream of cum flowed freely from my hard rod. I moaned wildly and bucked as the vines fucked me lewdly. I couldn't control myself anymore.

I felt like it would never end as more and more cum spilled out of my body. Soon everything went dark.

 

I awoke with a sore hole and tender cock. I sat up, it seemed later in the day. I looked to see the ent who had assaulted me sleeping. I suppose it wore her out too. I grabbed my clothes and ran back to the cave feeling slightly wobbly. I collapsed in the bedroll and quickly fell asleep.


	9. Hot Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre has a rude awakening.

I awoke feeling exhausted. Something was touching me. I opened my eyes and looked at whatever it was. He looked to be the most attractive male I had ever seen. He had long flowing black hair and fair skin. His eyes were an emerald green. He had pointed ears, but obviously wasn't an elf, they were much smaller like a humans. He bit his lip looking concerned that I had awoken. Something seemed off about him. I stared and realized he had a glamor about him. He was hiding something.

"Who are you?" I said.

"You should be asleep." He said.

"Well I'm not and you're touching me in the cave I'm staying in. Explain yourself."

His eyes darted from side to side as if looking for an explanation to jump out at him. As I continued to stare at him I could see something much like heat waves coming off his body. As I stared directly at them the magic that concealed whatever they were hiding broke. The glamour fell away revealing his large bat-like wings, horns, and tail. His skin turned a shade of red, he was a demon of some kind. His eyes narrowed on me as I assume he could tell I had broken his glamor. I could now see him for what he truly was, even if I had no idea what that was other than some kind of demon.

"What do you want" I asked as I tried to back away from him.

He crawled closer to me at the rate I tried to crawl away from him. "Just you."

I tried to scramble away from him, but swiftly he was on top of me. I squirmed underneath him trying to throw the demon off of me. He was strong, very strong.

"Get off of me!" I shot.

He snickered as he lorded over me. He leaned over me and his pointed tongue slid out of his mouth. He licked my neck up to the side of my face. His tongue trailed to my ear and I let out a gasp as it caressed my sensitive zone.

"Please don't eat me," I whined.

He chuckled and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "Oh I'm not going to eat you, even if you are a tasty morsel. That's not what I need."

I looked into his green eyes. "So what do you want?"

He began to strip off my shirt and then my pants. I struggled against him, but he was just too strong. He stripped off his clothes and flipped me over onto my stomach.

I turned around to see what he was doing. His member was large and erect, he began lubing it up with his own spit. I knew where this was going. I sighed at my helplessness. He spread my legs apart and held me down. He prodded my hole with his thick cock. I felt my member twitch in excitement at knowing what was coming. He pressed his head inside me with one smooth action. I gasped as his thick rod opened me up, but not nearly as wide as my minotaur lover or the ent.

I moaned as he slid deep inside me in one slick movement. He sighed and began thrusting his large member deep inside of me. His cock slid in and out of my loose hole. He was surprisingly large for a humanoid similar to me in stature, but nowhere near as big as the minotaur.

"You seem to he enjoying this more than I expected. You are also far looser than I expected for an elf."

I moaned lewdly as he assaulted my ass. His rod felt hot and sensual inside me. He thrusted at a moderate speed his groin slapping against my lush ass. With each thrust his hard cock penetrated me deeply. It felt great having him inside of my greedy hole. My cock was fully erect and pre dripped from it as he railed me from behind. I briefly wondered why everything in this forest needed to rape me, but was slightly thankful it did. I enjoyed the pleasures of having my ass stuffed with cock constantly.

"You seem to be enjoying this a lot," he said with a huff as he exerted himself.

"Yes," I cried out.

"Hmm I'll have to come visit you more often when I get hungry then."

"Hungry?" I whined.

His hot rod slid deep inside me and all the way out then he impaled his rod back inside of me. I loved the feeling as his cock popped out of my greedy hole only to be shoved back inside. I moaned as he assaulted my ass with his hard cock.

"Yes you see, I'm an incubus," he whispered into my ear.

The glamor and everything made sense now. I didn't really care though so long as his cock was inside me. I was happy as long as he was fucking me. I haven't experienced this warm feeling before, his cock felt hot inside of me. His thick rod slid inside my abused hole opening me up to allow his thick rod inside. 

He thrusted in and out of my hole to his delight. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over my body as more and more pre dripped from the tip of my hard rod. He began pounding his cock into my waiting hole causing my body to shake. I moaned as he thrust his cock balls deep inside of me only to pull out then thrust back in again.

He felt so hot inside of me I felt like I was going to cum soon. I moaned lewdly as my ass engulfed his hard rod. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over my body as he railed me from behind. As his body crashed against mine with each thrust I was brought closer and closer to my climax. My cock spasmed as my seed exploded across the bedroll. The incubus continued his assault of my abused hole which easily accommodated him. He continued pounding away at my loose hole. He groaned and thrust all the way inside of me. His hard cock spasmed and he unloaded a wave of cum deep inside of me. As soon as his cum touched my insides I felt exhausted. I felt like my strength had been drained from within me.

"What are you doing to me?" I groaned as I felt very weak.

His cock slid out of my greedy hole with a lewd slurp. My hole gaped slightly at the lack of cock inside of me. I felt very very weak as if all my strength had been drained from me. I laid there motionless as his seed dripped from my gaping hole.

"Ahh thanks for the pick me up elf. I really needed that. I'll be seeing you again sometime," the incubus said.

I heard footsteps moving away from me. I felt exhausted, too exhausted to move. I swiftly fell asleep.


	10. Mighty Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering through the forest Alre gets attacked by multiple creatures at once.

I awoke feeling cold. I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark out. How long had I been asleep for? I rubbed my abused ass and wondered if I should try to get to water and bathe. I thought about what could be out there at night and then thought better of it. I laid back down and tried to sleep. I wondered where my minotaur lover had gone. I fell asleep after tossing and turning for a while.

 

I awoke to sun and warmth beating down on me. I decided to try my luck at going back to the pond the minotaur had taken me to. First though I ate a little bit of something, then left. I threw my clothes on and wandered through the forest towards the pond. I remembered what lurked in the water and knew I shouldn't linger there for too long. I couldn't see the pond yet, but I knew it wasn't too far away from me. My memory served me well.

Something buzzed in front of me and I looked about wildly trying to spot it. My eyes rested on a small fairy.

"Oh hello there," I said.

The fairy giggled and flew about in front of me. She was cute and wore leaves as clothing. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I felt a sort of warmth from her. Suddenly four more fairies flew out and circled around me. They all stared at me happily and a few of them giggled mischievously. Soon five more fairies showed up, this time there were males as well. I started to feel a little uneasy at the amount of fairies surrounding me.

"I'll just go now," I said.

Some of the fairies scrunched up their features in annoyance. Others stared blankly at me as I started to try to walk past them. More fairies flew over to me and before I knew what was happening I was falling backwards.

"Whoa wait what the heck!" I said as I landed on the grassy earth below me.

The fairies whispered to each other and flew over to me. I sat up and they used magic to try to strip me of my clothing. I had heard of fairies as being pranksters, but I hadn't ever heard of them attacking anyone. I tried to swat them away from me as my clothes flew off of my body. This only seemed to anger them and they began to cast their magic more frantically.

I was pushed back down to the ground on my back and vines grew up from the ground restraining my body. I tried to wiggle out of it, but it was of no use. The pack of fairies landed on me and laughed maniacally.

"What do all of you want?" I spat full of frustration.

They looked to each other then smiled back at me. Soon they were all moving about my body. The fairies swarmed around me as I struggled against my bonds.

"What do you want" I cried genuinely curious.

They only giggled in response. Two of the fairies climbed up onto my chest and wandered over to my nipples.

"Wait, stop. What are you planning?" I said as I wondered if they were going to do something cruel or sexual to me.

But how could they? They were so small. I was so large compared to them all. I thought I wouldn't have had anything to fear by them, but with their swarm it was clear I should be afraid and expect anything. Two fairies kneeled down on my chest and one of them began sucking on one of my nipples. The other fairy grabbed onto the other nipple and began to tweak it. I gasped at the new sensation and quickly noticed another sensation.

My eyes darted down to my groin where two female fairies were attempting to arouse my cock. They were rubbing up against it wrapping their arms and legs around it and moving up and down.

"Oh," I moaned as I realized that this was going to be another sexual encounter.

I wondered how the fairies were going to use me as the size difference was vast. Two more female fairies began assisting the two rubbing on my limp member. Their tiny body's against my limp shaft felt good. The fairy licking my nipple started sucking on it as best as he could. The other fairy continued to twirl and tweak my nipple playing with it roughly. It was sending shock-waves of pleasure throughout my body.

Soon their teasing was enough for my member to become erect. I gasped as the four fairies stripped down, and began sliding their womanhood along my shaft. They clung on with their arms and legs and slid around on me rubbing their pussy along my length. I felt something touch my rear. My legs were spread apart so I knew they had access to me back there. I wondered exactly what they expected to do. I felt something small get inserted into me. I figured one of them had stuck their dick in me, it started moving back and forth.

I focused on the fairy's playing with my erect member and my nipples, the one fucking me would bring me no pleasure. Most of the fairies had stripped down to nothing or only wore one or two items. As the female fairies slid along the length of my cock I watched them eagerly. They stroked me off while rubbing themselves on me at the same time. A couple of the fairies landed on the tip of my cock and began to lick it. I gasped at the attention my hard member was receiving. I was loving every second of it. The only thing that could make it better was if I actually had something sizable inside me.

The fairy that had been sucking on my nipple bit down playfully and continued sucking on it. The other one continued tweaking my nipple roughly. I was enjoying it ever so much. I gasped as the group of fairies on my cock pleased themselves on me. It felt very different from anything else I had experienced.

A couple more fairies landed on my chest and began to help the other fairy's with my nipples. One of them helped suck on it while the other helped pinch and squeeze my other one. Pleasure steadily flooded my body as the fairies used me to their own devices.

I focused on the four fairies that were riding my cock. Their tiny pussy's slid up and down my shaft as their limbs wrapped around it massaging my hard rod as they moved. I moaned lewdly as I remained tied up and used by them. Waves of pleasure radiated threw my body. I could feel the tiny tongues of the fairies sitting on my head as they licked the tip of my cock. Everything that was going on just became too much for me and my cock twitched shaking the fairies that were on it. Cum sprayed out from the tip of my rod blasting the fairies that were closest and raining down on the four that were pleasing themselves on my cock.

Almost immediately all the fairies swarmed where my seed fell and began licking it up. I watched as my tiny captors cleaned me up ever so slowly with their small delicate tongues. The fairies started swaying around as if they were drunk. After they had cleaned up every last drop of my seed they began to fly off drunkenly.

"Hey! Wait! What about me?" I whined.

They continued flying away leaving me stuck to the ground by their bindings. I felt utterly alone as I saw the last fairy fly away drunkenly with the rest.


	11. In the Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the forest Alre is vulnerable.

I sat there quietly as dread began to creep into my mind. What if something found me? I had to hope my minotaur friend was the one who did. He could get me out of this easily. Time went on and I struggled against my bonds. They didn't seem to be loosening at all.

I heard a crunching sound and looked in the direction it was coming from. Something was coming threw the brush. It was something small though. An imp popped out of the brush, it's horns on its head and small wings giving it a devilish look. I recognized it because many elves where I had come from were warlocks and used imps as familiars.

"Oh hey little guy. Think you can help me out of here?" I said hoping it would listen to my pleas.

It cracked a toothy grin at me and ran over to me. It stood between my legs and started to do something with its hands that I couldn't see. Then I saw him spit on something. My eyes widened, it couldn't be thinking of fucking me as well could it?

I felt something press against my hole and slide inside of me. I gasped at the sudden entrance. It's hard member was larger than I thought an imp would have. It grasped onto my thighs and began thrusting wildly inside of me. I moaned lewdly as the imp's cock spread me apart and penetrated me roughly. 

I had become such a whore, even as I was used by this imp I enjoyed it thoroughly. The imp's cock was nowhere near as large as the Minotaur's, but his cock still felt pleasant inside of me. My loose hole was easy for him to use. I opened up nicely for him as he penetrated my hole repeatedly. He pounded his hard member into my ass without mercy.

My cock hardened as he fucked my loose hole in succession thrusting inside of me. It bounced back and forth with each thrust as his full body slammed into my ass. My ass jiggled with each thrust as the imp fucked me roughly. I moaned lewdly as he quickly slid his cock in an out of my loose hole. 

It was a wonder to me that I could still enjoy a cock his size after being abused by such large cocks, even if he was surprisingly big for an imp. Then again it's not like I had previously focused on how endowed imps normally were. His hard rod thrusted in and out of my loose hole with vigor as he slammed his whole body against my buttocks. 

He began to speak in his demonic language which I had no idea how to comprehend. I could feel my rod pulse witch each thrust as he entered my greedy hole. I wanted more and more, I wanted him to continue fucking me until I came from his demonic cock. I moaned lewdly as the imp assailed my needy hole. His thick cock spread me apart with each quick thrust as he went from tip to hilt with each long stroke.

He fucked me roughly as he grasped onto my thighs with his tiny fingers. He made slapping noises each time his groin and balls hit against my body. I moaned as my cock twitched from the anal pounding. I sprayed cum across my chest again as I had previously with fairies. I groaned as the imp continued his anal assault on me. My loose hole took his thick member easily. 

He pistoned in and out of my rear quickly with reckless abandon. He thrusted all the way inside and I felt an explosion of seed spill forth from his cock. It was hot and sticky and he pulled out rather slowly. As he pulled out his seed spilled forth from my loose hole.

The imp seemed satisfied and walked away back into the forest. I sighed as I laid there on the forest floor trapped. I wondered how long the magic would continue to take hold. I hoped it wasn't something that would stay long after their casting. 

Time seemed to pass slowly, the sun began to set. I felt my bonds begin to loosen and I started struggling. Soon the vines snapped turning back into magical energy. I stood up and ran back to the cave.


	12. Intimate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre is back in the cave.

My minotaur lover was already there and seemed puzzled by my sudden and disheveled appearance. I had tiny marks across my body where the bonds had scratched me up. I walked over to the minotaur and he wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me down into the bed with him. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me in close. My face budded up against his chest and I reached out running my fingers threw his fur. He had a strong musky scent to him which I was beginning to love.

I reached down and began to caress his flaccid member. He grunted in surprise and began to stroke my body with his massive hands. I could feel his member begin to stiffen as I stroked it. I moved down and started licking his massive cock. It twitched in my hands becoming more eager to be used. He groaned as I began to slide his flared head into my mouth. It popped inside and I slid my head down onto his massive equine member. He smelled of musk and tastes salty.

I began to bob my head back and forth slowly and then picked up speed. My minotaur lover began to breathe heavily. I started to stroke his balls and roll them around in my hands. I wanted him inside of me. After he was thoroughly lubed up I slid my mouth off of his massive cock.

He grabbed me and turned me over onto my swollen belly. He spread my cheeks apart, I could feel his gaze upon my hole. His flared head budded up against my greedy hole which anxiously awaited his entrance. I felt the pressure of his hard member pressing into me. My hole opened up allowing his flared head entrance. I moaned as his flared head forced its way inside me battering my prostate in the process.. I was already hard from sucking him off, but now I was dripping pre as well.

His hard cock forced its way inside of me deeper and deeper opening my abused hole wide. His fat cock slid inside me to the hilt until his balls were slapping against my behind. He grunted as he bottomed out inside of me. He slowly pulled his cock out of my ass until his flared head crowned my asshole. He thrust firmly back inside me with one swift thrust. I let out a lewd moan as his cock jiggled my plump ass. He began to fuck me roughly each stroke sending me deeper and deeper into bliss. My mouth opened and my tongue lolled out of my mouth as his cock pounded me deep inside my greedy hole. His massive cock thrusted in and out of my loose asshole .

He gripped onto my hips shaking my body with each strong thrust. His long hard member stretched me wide as he fucked me relentlessly. I moaned lewdly as he bottomed out inside me with each thrust. He grunted as he fucked me silly. My member dripped pre as I felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over my body. My legs gingerly shook as I was railed from behind. As he pounded me from behind wave after wave of pleasure engulfed my body. My cock twitched as my seed spurted out from within me and sprayed all over the bedsheets.

I was barely holding myself up as he continued to rail me from behind. He grunted as his body slammed into me. With each stroke his balls crashed into my body with a lewd slapping sound. He continued to make grunting noises as each thrust became harder and faster in his urgent need. He bottomed out inside of me and a flood of seed filled my insides. He slowly pulled out of my loose ass. Cum spilled out of my ass as he pulled my cheeks apart to get a better view of my stretched hole spilling his seed.

He released me and I laid down on the bed. He laid down next to me pulling me close.I gripped him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his thick fur. We curled up tight together and soon we fell asleep.


	13. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alre has bad dreams which lead to something more.

I dreamt uneasy dreams. I awoke in the middle of the night not remembering much about them. My cock was hard and I felt the urge to go out into the forest. I began walking out of the cave in a daze unsure what was going on. I felt a wetness begin dripping from my ass. I groaned as I felt a gurgling in my belly. I knew what was going on now. It was time for these eggs to be birthed. On shaky legs and crouched down in the clearing. I could feel movement inside of me. It was slight at first but then I could tell the eggs were beginning to move.

I began to stroke my cock as the pleasurable sensation of the eggs beginning to move within me happened. I could feel the first egg begin to slide out from deep inside of me. I moaned as the giant thing forced its way down my birthing tunnel. It spread me wide as it moved slowly at first and then began to push its way out of me quicker. 

A thick clear liquid dripped from my ass as I stroked my cock quickly. I moaned like a bitch in heat as the egg passed by my prostate pressing up against it. Soon I felt the egg stretching my loose hole to it's limits. I moaned as my entrance parted allowing the egg to crown and then I pushed it out. I gasped at the sensation and stroked myself more vigorously.

It had felt amazingly intense and very pleasurable. I felt the next egg begin to slide down and towards its exit. I moaned as my ass made lewd dripping sounds and my anus spasmed after trying to close form the first large egg. The second egg forced it's way down my tunnel lovingly battering my prostate as it passed by and then slamming against my loose hole ready to exit. I could feel another egg begin to move about deep inside me as the second egg began to force its way out of my loose asshole. It spread my anus viciously wide causing me to moan lewdly . As it popped out of my ass my cock spasmed and shot my load across the damp grass.

I was surprised had cum after only birthing two eggs, I wondered what this meant I had in-store for me. My cock remained hard as the third egg slid down inside of me spreading my insides wide with each movement. I could feel another egg begin to slide out from behind the third. They were coming quicker now I moaned at the pleasurable onslaught. Soon the egg was pushing past my prostate and slapping against my loose hole. The other was close behind it with another behind that one. I continued stroking my cock.

Soon there was a line of eggs forcing their way out of me. My loose hole slammed shut and was quickly forced open for the next egg. I moaned and stroked myself faster as each egg squeezed past my prostate rubbing it sensually in the process. I moaned as pre dripped from the tip of my cock. My asshole was stretched wide and barley tried to close when the eggs passed threw it. Soon the eggs began to pile up underneath me.

I came again as the eggs stretched me out. My hole stretched wide as each egg forced its way out of my loose hole. I moaned as the pleasure we too intense. I was still rock hard even after cuming multiple times. I began to lose myself in the pleasure and started to lose track of which way was up. I stroked my hard cock as egg after egg slid from deep within me down to my greedy tunnel and forced their way out. I began to shake at the pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure washed over my body. It was so intense and I was loving every minute of it.

All my other senses seemed to dampen as my body became more sensitive. Each egg brought me close and closer to another climax. My hard rod was so sensitive I almost felt like taking my hand off of it, but I felt the need to stroke it. I moaned lewdly as the eggs piled up behind me. Each large egg slid out of my loose pucker sending a chill down my spine. I lost track of time and everything else. All my world consisted of was me and birthing the eggs.

Soon the eggs began to slow and become further and further apart. My legs got shaky as the eggs assailed my loose hole. Egg after egg slid threw my loose hole as I birthed them one by one. I came again ad the next egg breached my loose asshole stretching it wide before it weakly tried to close behind it. Soon the eggs became further and further apart. My cock twitched as I unloaded my cum across the ground. I felt the last two eggs sliding out from inside me as they passed my prostate and stretched open my loose hole. I groaned as the last egg popped out of my ass and the onslaught of eggs was no more.

My loose hole gaped open uselessly as the lack of eggs became prevalent. I grabbed my whorish ass and scooted across the grass and collapsed in the field. The pile of eggs shone in the moonlight as they shook gently. I stared at the eggs that had been incubated inside me for so long. I blinked slowly feeling exhaustion sink in as I watched the eggs begin to crack open. I sighed in relief as I felt more and more tired. I fell asleep there just outside of the cave. My first period of time here in this forest had been exciting and exhausting all at the same time. I wondered how the rest of my life would be from this point forward.


End file.
